


Log Date: 0 45 5

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Dick tho, Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Play, Bukkake, Cum drinking, Deep throat, Doesn't have much bearing on chapter one though, F/F, Fellatio, Flavored Alien Cum, Flavored Lube, Futanari, I lied about tentacles, Lapis is Thicc, Large Breasts, Massage, Might've gone a bit too far with my fetishes in this, More tags as I go, Other, Peridot with a penis, Peridot's a virgin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk man, oh well, thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis agrees to help Peridot with a series of intimate experiments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy this story about some Lapidot anal play. Was an idea given to me by the Lapidot Writers Discord. Probably will continue into a series of naughty stories if it's well received. As for the tags, Peridot having a penis doesn't factor into this part that much, if that's not your fancy.

“Log date: 0 45 5,

 

After a long time of befriending and courting Lapis Lazuli, I finally asked her to be a subject in some of my experiments. Much to my surprise after outlining the details, she agreed! The blush on her cute face was adorable! She said she couldn’t believe I wanted to do that with her. She went for a short flight, but she said when she got back we could get started.

 

I shall continue this recording when she returns.

Until then,

Peridot out.”

 

As if on cue, Peridot hears the tell tale flapping of wings as she puts up her tablet. Climbing down the ladder, she meets Lapis st the door.

 

Running to hug her barn mate, Peridot leaps into Lapis’ arms.

 

Lapis giggles at the smaller gem in her arms. “Wow, Peri. I only left to drop off pumpkin. I was only gone for a few minutes.”

 

“I know, but I missed you!” Peridot says, snuggling tighter into Lapis’ hold. “Are you ready to do that thing now?” Peridot looks up at Lapis, no doubt with stars in her eyes.

 

The blush overtakes Lapis’ face again as she looks away. “All right, all right. Yes, I’m ready. But are you sure you want to do this with me?”

 

“Who else would I want to do it with?” Peridot shoots a questioning glance up to Lapis. “You and I are already romantically involved.” She hops out of Lapis’ grasp to take the taller gem’s hand in her own. “You’re the only one for me.” Peridot says tenderly.

 

“If you’re sure…” lapis looks away abashedly.Then, she snatches up Peridot once more, taking her up to the lofted part of the barn.

 

Lapis flies them to the bed (it is actually two beds pushed together) that they share together, setting Peridot down gently.

 

Lapis still isn’t 100% sure about this. The last time she did anything like this was with Jasper and it wasn’t that fun for Lapis considering the circumstances. She has never done this specific thing Peridot wants to do though. But… she wants to try. Even if it is just for Peridot. And who knows? Maybe she’ll end up enjoying it.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Lapis shoots a glance to Peridot, the likes of which was snickering to herself at the bedside.

 

Peridot reaches up and kisses her girlfriend. “All I need you to do is lay on your stomach and look just as beautiful as you always do,” Peridot breathes gently.

 

Lapis did as she was told. Laying with her belly towards that ground as Peridot scrambles to grab something in the little end table they’d gotten from Steven.

 

Peridot sets a bottle of something down beside Lapis’ form on the bed, before straddling just below Lapis’ hips.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Lazuli? It’s okay to say no if you don’t want to do this.” Peridot sends one more soft gaze in Lapis’ direction.

 

Lapis shakes her head. “No, I’m sure. Go nuts back there.”

 

Peridot lifts her tablet to herself, trying and failing to stop her excited chuckling.

 

“Continuation from previous log.

 

Subject, Lapis Lazuli, and I have come together to experiment. The point of interest? Her rear. I will now begin the documentation portion of the experiment.”

 

Peridot pauses the recording. “Lapis, do you mind if I take pictures of your butt?” Peridot asks cautiously. “Only for scientific purposes. No one will see them outside of me and maybe you if you like.”

 

Lapis hesitates. Does she want something like that of her recorded? She thought it was a bit too private. Peridot did say it would be only between them though.

 

“Yeah, that should be fine,” Lapis answers. “Do what you have to for your research.”

 

Peridot reaches up, grabbing Lapis’ hand. “You can say no if you don't want to. I want you to be comfortable.” Peridot says, looking earnestly at Lapis.

 

“No, really. It’s fine. If you want to take pictures of me, go right ahead.” Normally, Lapis didn’t like getting her picture taken. But Peridot had sworn it would only be between them, so it seems fine.

 

Lapis could hear Peridot with her tablet, moving around the room getting different angles of her rear.

 

“All right,” Peridot says after about 10 pictures, “Ready for the second phase?”

 

Lapis nods. Peridot, in her original explanation, had gone over the phases they’d operate in. Phase one is clothed. Phase two is unclothed.

 

Peridot clicks record on the tablet yet again, and begins speaking.

 

“Subject has given me the okay for the second phase of documentation. I will begin to undress her now.”

 

Lapis allows Peridot to begin undressing her. Peridot first unties the bow to her top, Lapis’ large breasts flop out, jiggling at the loss of their restraint. Peridot backs away allowing Lapis to pull the top over her head, fully exposing her bare chest. Peridot zones out, staring directly at Lapis’ tits. Lapis knows they are big, but she never understood how big. She’d gone shopping for the female clothes that earthlings had wore once and they measured her. Something about two ‘g’s and a 34? She had no idea what any of that meant. They said they didn’t have anything in stock for that so she just went without.

 

“Uh, Peri,” Lapis finally says. “The experiment?”

 

“Oh! Right! Sorry, I’m just-- you’re just… beautiful,” Peridot covers her face. “They’re nothing like mine.” Peridot sighs as she looks down at her flat chest.

 

“Don’t worry. There’s no need to be ashamed of your body. Not only were we made in different periods, your era was also made as a solution to the energy problems.”

 

Era 2 gems were different than their Era 1 counterparts. Since the earth was discovered as a suitable place for energy, some tests were run on the local apex predators. Discovering that earth life was created not with the energy of worlds and rather the energy of the parents with two different genders and aspects, the diamonds had thought up a contingency plan for gems. Since then, all gems born post earth were sires. Previously, all gems had been carriers. Both Jasper, not technically being an Era 2 gem but being born during the testing period of the contingency experiment, and Peridot had been sires. A lot of sires were flat chested due to the lack of energy assets Homeworld had. All those busts added up. But occasionally, you’d get a sire with a decent sized rack, like Amethyst.

 

Lapis returns from her reverie by Peridot tugging at her skirt. Lapis lifts her hips a bit off the ground in order to help Peridot with the process. Slowly, as if building up to a reveal, Peridot slid off the skirt and the pair of boxers that Lapis wore beneath it. Peridot gasps lightly.

 

It is so big! Peridot had assumed ever since she saw it covered by the dress, but it didn’t even come close to the real deal.

 

Without thinking, Peridot puts a hand on one cheek. Peridot relishes in watching as Lapis’s ass engulfs her hand. She isn’t even close to fully grasping the singular cheek. By her calculations it would take at least 9, no, 9 and a half more Peridot hands to fully grasp this cheek.

 

“It’s so big!” Peridot cries, voice barely containing her excitement.

 

Lapis chuckles to herself. Peridot seems to be having fun at least.

 

“Are you ready for the next set of Pictures, Lapis?” Peridot asks, anticipation seeping into her voice.

 

“Yeah, go nuts.” That is all Peridot needed to hear.

 

Wasting no time, she immediately begins once again taking pictures of Lapis’ large rear. Putting in different angles and lighting. Peridot is getting way too into this.

 

“All right,”  Peridot says after several more pictures were taken. “Just a few more and we should be done. I’m gonna need absolute concentration for this next set Lapis. Try not to move too much.” Lapis only nods in response.

 

Peridot fully lifts the tablet into the air. Her ferrokinesis has gotten better, it is however still hard to control two things at once. She reaches out with her mind, bringing a stylus Steven had gotten for her tablet, right beside said tablet. Keeping them floating there, she puts her hands on Lapis’ cheeks and spreads them wide.

 

With her mind, she brings her tablet closer, wanting to see the pictures she’s taking to make sure they’re good enough. Once she’s confident her powers are stable enough to take decent looking pictures, she sends it out further, once again approaching from different angles. Once she is satisfied she has gotten enough documentation of Lapis’ butt, Peridot relaxes her hands.

 

“All right!” Peridot nearly cheers. “That about wraps up documentation. Are you ready for the main procedure today?”

 

“Yeah,” Lapis already had a long enough time to think about this. She is ready to do the procedure.

 

“Great! Let me just get set up here.” Peridot slowly lowers her tablet into her hands. Pressing the play button on the recording she begins speaking again.

 

“Documentation Complete,

 

Lapis’ body is even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. She has given me the go ahead to move on to the main procedure. For this step I shall be using standard coconut oil, found at any grocery story. I will be applying it all over Lapis’ butt in a sort of massage. Then, using only one touch stump, I shall slowly thrust my first touch stump in and out of Lapis’ anus, making sure to apply the coconut oil as lubricant as gently as I can, before potentially going faster.

 

Afterwards, I, with the help of Lapis’ input, shall document the findings.”

 

Lapis feels Peridot shift on her legs as she reaches for something. The bottle she’d set down earlier. It is clear now to Lapis that it is more like a jar. Peridot unscrews the top of the jar. Reaching in with two fingers, Peridot grabs a glob of coconut oil and lets it fall into Lapis’ rear with a light  _ boosh _ . 

 

Peridot begins rubbing the coconut oil gently over Lapis’ right cheek first. Using both of her small hands, Peridot begins at the top, slowly making her way down Lapis’ right ass cheek. Occasionally, she needs to dip in for more. Grabbing glob after glob, Peridot is patient in her massaging. She makes sure that no area is left uncovered.

 

Soft tender hands work away at Lapis’ back side. It is very calming and almost serene. Lapis knows now why earthlings have things like spas and massage parlors. Peridot’s hands are meticulous too, making sure that every section got equal attention.

 

Lapis begins to doze off before long. Peridot chuckles silently as light snores could be heard from Lapis’ still form. Peridot would like no more than to curl up with her partner and nap the day away, but she knows that she has work to do. Still, as Peridot finishes the right cheek, she gets up to grab a blanket for her girlfriend. Tossing it around Lapis’ midsection, careful not to touch Lapis’ butt, Peridot lays the blanket over Lapis’ snoring form, still chuckling softly to herself.

 

After that, she begins to work on the left cheek with all the consistency and attention she gave to the right. Before long, she finishes, deciding to give Lapis just five more minutes of sleep.

 

Peridot glances over her girlfriend’s sleeping form. She was astounded that Lapis even agreed to this in the first place. Peridot had wanted to start into mating, but she knew that Lapis had a bad experience with that with Jasper. This seemed like a happy medium between the two. A lead up to the real deal. Hopefully, by that time, Lapis will have opened up enough to trust Peridot, but even if she wasn’t, Peridot was fine with just the taller gem’s companionship. One thing's for sure, it was definitely going to be a lot of work, but Peridot certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

She gently lays her hand on Lapis’ tender thigh, admiring her handiwork. Consistent placement definitely gave the skin a slick feeling. Peridot is getting hard just thinking about it. But this isn’t the time, she had to be patient. Even if it meant forever. She never wants to hurt Lapis.

 

Peridot awakens Lapis with a tender kiss, bringing the taller gem back into the real world.

 

“Sorry, Peri,” Lapis yawns. “I guess I dozed off.” The blue gem shrugs as Peridot walks back to her place.

 

“You’re fine!” Peridot brightly chirps. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

 

“Oh definitely. I assume you're ready for entry back there?” Lapis glances back to see the blanket Peridot had wrapped around her while she slept, as well as a shiny new coating on her rear. It looks wet.

 

“Yep,” Peridot reaches once more into the jar grabbing some of the coconut oil. “Just give me the go ahead!”

 

“All right. Go ahead.” Lapis says more confidently then she feels.

 

Peridot gently pokes at Lapis’ tender asshole, massaging the entrance lightly, making sure to coat the sphincter entirely before fully entering. 

 

Lapis lets out a few moans. Peridot is being very tender with her anus, it is getting her excited. She never knew she could feel that much from her butt.

 

“I’m going to enter Lapis,” Peridot says as a heads up. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will.”

 

Lapis nods, not wanting to speak for fear of loudly crying out.

 

Peridot takes a bit more coconut oil. Pushing one cheek to the side, she slowly penetrates Lapis’ taut asshole.

 

Lapis moans loudly as Peridot’s index finger enters her for the first time, still as gentle as ever. 

 

Peridot wriggles her finger inside Lapis, coaxing out a few more moans as she begins coating the taller gem’s anal walls with more coconut oil.

 

Peridot slowly finishes coating, trying to get a good feel of where Lapis reacts most to her finger going. She hopes Lapis is enjoying herself, though if the taller gem’s moans were anything to go off of, she most certainly is.

 

Peridot slowly begins to pick up speed with her finger, moving in and out, but never fully exiting. She’s heard that that can hurt.

 

When she’s finally sure Lapis is comfortable with the speed, she begins to wriggle her finger slightly as well. Careful as always not to hurt her partner, Peridot makes sure not to scratch at Lapis’ walls with her nails.

 

The longer it went on, the more Lapis moans and groans. Peridot was so good and gentle, nothing like how Jasper had been with her. She didn’t know just fingering could feel this good. She’d have to ask Peri to do it again.

 

Finally, with Peridot’s meticulous fingering, Lapis is just on the brink. She begins to grind her hips against Peridot’s hand.

 

“Mmm, Peri…” Lapis let out through moans,”I’m about to cum!”

 

Peridot doesn’t let up, which Lapis is grateful for. With a cry, Lapis announces her hard arrival.

 

Peridot watches in awe as Lapis finishes. In that moment, Lapis stops being a gem. She becomes an angel. Her angel. Peridot loves the noises she is making and the look Lapis has on her face as she cums. She’s so caught up in it, Peridot almost doesn’t notice the liquid jetting out of Lapis’ blue pussy.

 

Peridot helps Lapis ride out her climax for a little longer. Finally, Peridot takes a seat beside her girlfriend.

 

“Don’t you have questions for me?” Lapis asks between gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“I do, but they can wait. Right now, I just want to enjoy the moment with the gem I love,” Peridot takes Lapis in her arms, sharing the warmth of Lapis’ afterglow. Peridot wraps the blanket around them, as she gently lays herself and Lapis down.

 

“I love you, Peri,” is the last thing Peridot heard before she drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week later. Peridot begins to up her game as Lapis wants to have some fun of her own with Peri's body.

Chapter 2

 

For about a week, Lapis and Peridot have been experimenting with Lapis’ butt. They haven't made it past a single finger, but Peridot promises to get there, in time.

 

Lapis is laying on the bed, face down with her eyes on Peridot’s tablet. Past that first time they’d started, Lapis had used the tablet to play some nice music while they ‘experimented.’ 

 

Peridot was taking Pumpkin to Steven’s so he could watch over the vegetable. The two are glad that Steven didn’t ask too many questions, just a simple, “We’re running some tests,” from Peridot was enough to explain.

 

Speaking of the shorter gem, Lapis’ mind begins to wander to her. Peridot was clearly being overly cautious when it comes to their ‘experiments.’ The short gem hadn’t even asked for reciprocation yet. Lapis has her thoughts that she might be stepping lightly because of all the things Lapis had been through with Jasper. She wants to assure the techie that she’s ready to do anything the green gem wants, she just needs to say it, but Lapis is intrigued by these tests. She’s curious to see where things go.

 

_ Speak of the devil _ , Lapis hears the telltale sound of the warp pad, followed by the barn door opening, then closing again.

 

“Lapis?” comes a curious call.

 

“I’m up here,” Lapis says, peeking her head over the floor of the loft, before hopping down onto the floor below.

 

Peridot approaches her, “Are you ready?”

 

“Ready as ever!” Lapis calls, holding out her arms.

 

Peridot holds onto her gently as Lapis’ wings extend and lift them up to the loft.

 

Lapis sets them on the ground, then makes her way to the bed to assume the position. She picks up the tablet and plays the music as Peridot shuffles off to grab some stuff.

 

Lapis tries to relax in the dulcet tones as Peridot returns with the usual stuff.

 

“Lazuli,” Peridot starts, “Today, I’m going to try to fit two fingers within you. Is this agreeable?”

 

“Yeah, Per. Go nuts,” Lapis calls over her shoulder.

 

With that, Peridot begins to undress her. Once, Lapis had done it herself, but Peridot didn’t like that. She said she liked a slow reveal for the most beautiful gem on earth. Lapis can’t help but blush at the memory.

 

As the slow undress happens, Lapis begins to feel an all too familiar warmth spread in her stomach. The slow, sensual way Peridot was undressing her had begun to excite the blue gem, and especially exciting was Peridot staring at her exposed loins.

 

Peridot begins to unscrew the lid of a familiar jar when speaks.

 

“Hey, Peri,” Lapis speaks, voice just above a whisper. “Can we skip the massage today?”

 

“If you’d like,” comes a simple reply.

 

“You know I enjoy it, it’s just that I’m very… aroused today,” Lapis explains.

 

“All right,” Peridot says, leaning down to kiss Lapis’ gem gently. “If you’re sure.”

 

“Thank you,” Lapis wriggles her hips, getting into a prime position for her girlfriend’s entry. This way, she can also grind against Peridot's finger more effectively.

 

Lapis ends up with her face down in a pillow, with her knees lifting her ass into the air.

 

Peridot reaches into the jar, grabbing out a glob with her fingers (and making a mental note on the dwindling amount of coconut oil left).

 

“I’m going to begin the process, Lapis,” Peridot speaks in her tactical voice.

 

“Yes, yes,” Lapis says, shaking her butt. “Please, hurry.”

 

Peridot obliges, gently sticking one finger into Lapis’ tight hole. Lapis moans loudly.

 

Peridot begins her normal routine of lubing the walls of Lapis’ anus. Lapis, excitedly begins to grind in tandem with Peridot’s finger, trying herself to find the magical spot that hits all the right places.

 

Peridot had informed her of the appeal of this in one of their previous sessions. It indirectly stimulates an area in Lapis’ pussy called the “g-spot”. The techie even explained her process. When she lubed up her walls, she looks for the spot that Lapis responds to most. Lapis agreed to help in this process as well to preferably make it go faster.

 

“There…” Lapis breathes out heavily. She can feel the moisture building up on her pussy as Peridot’s meticulous finger work to please Lapis.

 

“All right,” Peridot answers, making a mental bookmark of that spot as she continues her task of lubing the rest of Lapis’ asshole.

 

Peridot returns to the spot once Lapis’ sphincter is properly lubed. Peridot begins her slow build-up to the speed she found Lapis liked the most, starting out nice and slow.

 

“Faster, please,” Lapis states breathily, as she uses her hips to attempt to force Peridot to go faster. Peridot obliges Lapis well enough and picks up her speed.

 

Lapis can feel herself getting close as Peridot slows down once again. The music dips, stopping for a second, then beginning again. Letting out a low whimper as Peridot slows, Lapis tries to turn her head to see what halted Peridot's progress.

 

Before she can see what’s happening, Lapis feels Peridot’s middle finger gently slip into her asshole, joining Peridot’s index.

 

Lapis moans as the second finger stretches her butthole. She resumes her grinding against Peridot’s fingers, albeit more slowly, as to not hurt herself.

 

It’s a slow build-up again for Peridot. She doesn’t plan to go as fast as with a single finger just yet, for fear of hurting her beloved, but Lapis seems needy today. Not that Peridot was complaining.

 

Shifting her body, Peridot moves to the side of Lapis, outstretched arm’s hand still working on the taller gem’s entrance.

 

Lapis purrs and moans against the fingers as they begin to find themselves deeper and deeper in her ass. True to her nature, Peridot did not forget the spot Lapis had pointed out, even when adding in another finger, and for that, Lapis was more than thankful. The two fingers move in tandem inside her, stretching Lapis’ hole slightly with every knuckle added from the green gem. With every thrust, Lapis mewls in the arms of Peridot, who thrusts deeper and deeper into Lapis.

 

When the two fingers finally reached as deep as they could, Peridot begins to thrust faster, each push a bit more forceful than the last. Lapis begins to peak with the top speed of the fingers. She just needs a bit more to send her over.

 

“Mmm… Peridot,” Lapis moans out the name of her lover, “I’m almost there.”

 

Peridot leans forward into Lapis’ neck, close enough to the ocean gem’s ear to whisper. “It’s okay,” she whispers, what she hopes is sensually. “Cum for me.” 

 

Peridot’s semi-sharp teeth find themselves into Lapis’ shoulder. Lapis was not prepared for this, but she doesn’t mind. The combination of the two actions sets her over the edge while the music nicely crescendos to the final note. Lapis squirts onto the bed sheet, something she would never admit she does, as liquid jettisons out of her pussy.

 

Two fingers gently remove themselves from Lapis’ back side with a slight ‘pop’ as Lapis pants with Peridot sitting at her side.

 

As Lapis tries to catch her breath, she realizes something. She has never done anything like this for Peridot. Hell, she hadn’t even seen the shorter gem naked.

 

Peridot was watching the majesty of her girlfriend's climax, when a hand harshly tugs her over. Tumbling onto the bed,  Peridot finds herself next to said girlfriend with a mischievous, albeit, tired smile on her.

 

Lapis grabs Peridot, pulling the shorter gem close. Lapis giggles a bit before bringing Peridot in for a kiss. A new, upbeat and jazzy song begins to play. Lapis decides it’s time to make her move.

 

Breaking from their kiss, Lapis moves to drop one of the shoulders of Peridot’s jumpsuit. As she does so, Peridot audibly gulps, looking to Lapis with scared and cautious eyes.

 

“Hey,” Lapis gently says, “There’s nothing to be afraid of. No matter what’s under here, I’ll still love you,” Lapis says motioning to Peridot’s suit.

 

Peridot still seems on edge, but calms down a bit. “If you want to see it, you can.”

 

Lapis takes that as permission enough. She reaches for Peridot’s other shoulder, gently removing that from its support. Lapis slowly, tantalizingly reveals Peridot’s small, perky breasts. Lapis doesn’t hesitate. She shifts herself to be on top of Peridot, rather than facing each other on their sides. She leans down, grabbing one nipple into her mouth and the other between two fingers.

 

“Uh, Lapis?” Peridot asks, surprised at how bold Lapis had been. Peridot only got a murmur in response as Lapis licks, pinches, and sucks her titties.

 

Lapis pulls away, making a loud ‘pop’ as she does so. She raises her head a bit before biting down on Peridot’s shoulder hard. She runs her tongue over the bruise she just created on her lover’s flesh as her tongue works quickly to appease the flesh.

 

Lapis pecks Peridot on the lips again before going back to the slow reveal. Getting bored of it though, she quickly yanks the rest of the suit off Peridot.

 

Standing tall and proud on Peridot, was the biggest dick Lapis had ever seen. She doesn’t know exact measurements like her lover, but it was nearly twice the size and thickness of Jasper’s. It’s shaped oddly too. The head, while not much wider than that of the shaft, is very angular, much like the hair of its owner. Going down the shaft there are pallets that jut out into hard bumps to around two thirds of the way down. The last third is taken up, not entirely, by a large knot that adds at least another inch of girth to Peridot's already impressive cock. Two plump balls hung from the sack underneath the dick, indicating that Peridot’s penis didn’t receive much use, if any at all.

 

Peridot, very cutely, tries to hide it from Lapis’ lingering gaze, very ineffectively. The shaft isn’t even half covered by both Peridot’s hands, as she looks to the side blushing.

 

“Wow…” Lapis finally says, reaching out to gently move Peridot’s hands away, finally resting on the cock. “It’s huge.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Peridot blushes, trying to turn away.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Lapis says, moving closer to the appendage. “It’s a good thing.” 

 

Lapis gives the head a light kiss, stroking the length a little bit.

 

“Wait,” Peridot reaches for the drawer inside the bedside table. Pulling out a thin bottle, she sets it beside her thigh. “Use this. It’s supposed to taste good, like strawberries.”

 

Lapis opens the tab on the back, inhaling the scent. It is fruity and sweet, with a slight tang to it. Lapis doesn’t know what strawberries taste like, but it seems Peridot got this stuff for an occasion just like this.

 

Lapis squirts a generous amount into her hand, and begins working it down the shaft. Trying to be thorough like Peridot, Lapis made sure to cover every inch of her lover's length in the sweet substance. While she works, she gets to answer some questions she had about the dick from when she was studying it. The jagged patches were hard along with the shaft, allowing Peridot’s partner to gain some pleasure with its ribbed design, to hit just right within the vaginal walls. The tip, though angular, wasn’t sharp. It seems to be made that way for easy penetration, allowing it to easily slide into any hole, as long as it had enough lube. The most challenging part was the knot though. Peridot’s cock up to that point was impressive already, even with the size of the rimmed part. The knot came as an added bonus, as if it were a pleasure challenge for Peridot’s chosen companion.

 

Lapis finishes applying the lube, and can’t wait to get started.

 

“If you want me to do anything specific, just let me know,” Lapis says, pulling the offending appendage closer.

 

“J-just a fellatio is fine for now,” Peridot says, squirming underneath Lapis’ grip.

 

Lapis isn’t planning on “just fellatio.” She’ll use her gem powers to her advantage. Since she doesn’t need oxygen, she’ll attempt deep throat the large dick resting in front of her.

 

Lapis licks the tip of Peridot’s cock, tasting the sweet and tangy lube that encases the length. Wrapping her lips around the head, Lapis begins circling around the tender top of Peridot’s penis with her tongue. Stopping, Lapis licks between the two tips and a bit down into Peridot’s urethra, which causes the smaller gem to shudder in pleasure.

 

Grinning to herself, Lapis removes her tongue from the head and begins slowly working her way down Peridot’s shaft. Going down and back up slowly, Lapis wants to ensure Peridot enjoys her throat and that her first experience was a good one. As Lapis bobs up and down going further and further down the shaft, she begins fingering herself. Her pussy, still wet from earlier, was begging for some attention. Using one hand to steady the large penis in front of her and the other to masturbate, Lapis begins to enjoy her partner’s moans as she slowly made her way down towards the bottom of the dick, getting more excited the louder Peridot moans and groans from pleasure.

 

Lapis slowly makes her way down, making sure to circle the appendage as much as she can, in order to be thorough, like her lover. Halfway through, the familiar ‘glks’ and ‘shlcks’ begin emitting from Lapis’ tight throat. Finally, Lapis arrives at the hard part. The knot stands in her way. Lapis slowly, like the rest of the fellatio begins using her lips to engulf the large knot within her mouth. Lapis internalizes the need just to get over the first half, then the second half would easily follow suit.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot groans, “You don’t have to go that far.”

 

Oh, but she does. The beautiful sound of Peridot’s quick, light breathing and the upbeat tempo of the music that plays cheer Lapis on. Both focusing on increasing her own speed and bobbing on Peridot’s thick cock, Lapis begins to double down on getting the know inside her mouth. Before long, half of the knot is within Lapis’ cheeks. Then it isn’t much longer after that that the rest of it is.

 

Hilting the dick in her throat, Lapis enjoys the placement of the knot. It stretches out her throat a bit as it enters but just barely. The last of Peridot's cock forcing it slightly down her esophagus. Lapis tongue begins to work around the width of her lover’s penis. Very carefully as to not go too far and have to work through the knot again, Lapis bobs her head up to the knot then down to the base, picking up speed as she goes. It wasn’t long after that Peridot becomes a whimpering mess.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot says quickly, “I’m going to cum!”

 

Lapis is in a conundrum. She’s deep on Peridot's length and there definitely wasn’t enough time to get fully off before Peridot’s arrival. However, she wants to see just how much the smaller girl would cum and maybe get to taste the sweet flavored cum that gems are known for. Quickly attempting to dislodge the dick from her throat, Lapis moves back up the shaft. Halfway back, she begins to feel the beginnings of Peridot’s warm cum enter into her throat as Peridot’s length twitches and pulses. Peridot doesn’t even come close to stopping when Lapis reaches the head, getting a good mouthful of lemon-lime flavored cum that Peridot’s anatomy produces.

 

Removing the cock entirely from her mouth, Lapis lets the warmth of Peridot’s seed flow over her. Lapis’ hand guides the pulsing appendage as it empties the reserve, letting cum shoot onto her face, then down to her breasts, then further down to her stomach, and back up again, as her other hand still works at her drenched pussy. Lapis realizes that not swallowing was a mistake as Peridot produces so much cum that it begins to fall off Lapis in piles and onto their bed.

 

For the remainder, Lapis drinks Peridot’s delicious seed, gulping down shot after generous shot. Moaning around the tip of Peridot’s cock, Lapis reaches her second climax of the day, squirting more of her fluid onto their sheets as she swallows down Peridot’s warm sperm. Comparatively, there wasn’t nearly as much left as there was on Lapis currently. Lapis, with the last few shots of Peridot’s orgasm and her cheeks full of Peridot’s cum, swishes the delicious substance around in her mouth, before swallowing it all in one go.

 

Peridot lays sprawled out and breathless on their bed, as Lapis lets out a satisfied sigh. Standing, Lapis takes some water from the nearby aquarium that refills every time it rained and washes herself off with it. Still calling on her powers, she removes the offending cum from their bed (both hers and Peridot’s), happily gulping it down with the rest.

 

Lapis returns to bed after drying off with a towel, pausing the music that had still been playing beside Peridot’s head. Peridot’s eyes were closed and her breathing was still heavy.

 

Moving the tablet off the bed and setting it on the floor, Lapis hugs Peri to her chest tightly. Peridot slips into a post-coitus slumber and Lapis is soon to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still have more planned. I will say, I've done some research for this story that I never though I'd have to do. For example, the dick Peridot has is found here: https://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin  
> Also, I decided gems have flavored cum for some reason? Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment down below! They feed my drive.


End file.
